<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thou shalt suffer by CosMoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060657">Thou shalt suffer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe'>CosMoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Desperation, Drowning, Fear, Fear of Death, Haircuts, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Hypothermia, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Starvation, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a raid Tuff crashes and gets captured by Viggo and Ryker Grimborn.<br/>They leave no stone unturned to humiliate him and extract information from him.<br/>But Tuff is stubborn and refuses to talk.<br/>Is he tough enough to stand the torments?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astrid Hofferson &amp; Tuffnut Thorston, Fishlegs Ingerman &amp; Tuffnut Thorston, Ruffnut Thorston &amp; Tuffnut Thorston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thou shalt suffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains graphic depictions of violence, humiliation and non-con sex.</p><p>It's my first whump (and most likely my last one as well) - so if you comment on this, please be kind! </p><p>Feedback is very appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last, Tuff could remember, was, that Barf and Belch got shot and he fell off the dragon's neck while pulling out the arrow from Belch's shoulder.

</p><p>He hit the ground, which happened to be wooden planks.
The planks of the dragon hunters' ship.

</p><p>Unfortunately he hit the planks with his head first and abruptly everything went black.</p><p>Tuffnut woke from his unconsciousnessless as someone tore at his arms and forced him violently to stand on his feet.<br/>
His head ached tremendously and he could taste blood.</p><p>By the way he was treated he knew he was in hostile company – he didn't need to open his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Viggo is talking to you!" a deep voice bellowed and Tuff felt a punch in the stomach, which pushed the air out of his lungs.</p><p>For one moment he couldn't breathe or think, but he instinctively opened his eyes – it was way better to see the next punch coming.

Tuff panted and looked around.
This was the worst case scenario: he had been captured by Viggo and his men.</p><p>"But, but Ryker! You won't treat our guest like this, will you? He's hardly awake. When you knock him out he won't talk to us after all. We don't want that, do we?" Viggo said in his false soft tone.</p><p>He came closer and grabbed Tuffnut's chin to pull his head up.
"It's the male twin. I'm afraid we won't get what we want. My dear Hiccup doesn't necessarily share his secrets with him or his sister.
He doesn't trust them enough."</p><p>Viggo sighed deeply and slowly paced back and forth in front of Tuffnut and the men, who had painfully twisted his arms back.

</p><p>"But maybe we can try it anyway. Dear Tuffnut – that's your name, right?
My big brother and I need to know, where we can find the Dragon Eye.
We've got the information, that beneath one island we can find a special dragon. And this island can only be found with the dragon eye."</p><p>Viggo inhaled deeply and then he continued with bliss: "It's called Green Death. It's so big that I could take over villages, islands and countries, if it was mine. You can't imagine which power I would have. Which impact!"</p><p>Tuff looked at Viggo and kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Oh come on, I know you are a talkative man. And maybe you're sensible enough, too to understand that it would be so much easier for you, if you talked."</p><p>Tuff hatefully glared at Viggo and only spat a low "Fuck you!"<br/>
This time he saw the fist coming, which slammed into his face.<br/>
He could try to flinch, but it didn't work.</p><p>His cheekbone hurt and throbbed, but Tuff forced himself to grin at Ryker.<br/>
"That's all you got?"</p><p>Ryker was about to attack Tuffnut again, but Viggo held him back.</p><p>"Don't let this little shit provoke you, brother. Save your energy, we'll make him talk. Maybe not today. But soon enough! Now bring him to his cell and make sure that he is not too comfortable. I have to think about what we do with him."</p><p>The men dragged Tuff after them.<br/>
After going through a maze of passages of raw rocks Tuff tried to orientate.</p><p>They seemed to be within a mountain or beneath the ground. Torches at the walls enlightened their way.<br/>
Finally they arrived a niche with an iron grid, that was supposed to be his cell.</p><p>There was no hole, so that he might have caught a glimpse to the outside.<br/>
It was just dark and cold.</p><p>Before the guards pushed Tuff into his accommodation, they tied up his wrists on his back.Then one of the men shoved Tuff, so that he tripped and fell.<br/>
They didn't speak one word. As they had locked the grid, they went to leave Tuff on his own.</p><p>"No need to tie me up, you dumbfucks! How should I escape, eh? Do you think, I'll tear the grating out of the anchorage?" Tuff fumed.</p><p>The torch at the wall outside of his cell made a trembling light and Tuff tried to get on his feet again.<br/>
His whole body ached.</p><p>He looked around in his cell. There was nothing. No hay or straw to save him from the cold ground. There was no water or a bucket.<br/>
There was plain nothing.</p><p>Tuff went to the corner which seemed to provide the most privacy.<br/>
He sat down and soon noticed, that he was getting too cold leaning against the rock.<br/>
So he got up again and slowly paced through his cell.</p><p>Tuff felt tired and worn, but he didn't give up hope.<br/>
His friends would come and save him.<br/>
And what ever Viggo wanted to know, he wouldn't tell a single word.</p><p>Hours had passed and Tuff couldn't hardly stand anymore, but the ground was so cold that he prefered not to sit down.<br/>
The torch had burned down and was about to go out.</p><p>A guard appeared and gestured to Tuff to come closer. He had a trowel with water that he passed through the bars.<br/>
Tuff sniffed and asked: "Is Viggo going to poison me?"<br/>
But the guard remained silent.</p><p>Tuff shrugged and said: "If so, he won't get any information. So I guess it's just water, right?"<br/>
The guard looked at him steadily without any expression on his face, as he drank.</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality. Would one of the fine gentlemen take me to the privy, please?" Tuff demanded sarcastically.</p><p>The guard exchanged the torch and went away.</p><p>"Hey, you know that this water has to get out again later?" Tuff shouted after the man, but he unconcernedly continued on his way.</p><p>"Great! Really great!" Tuff said with a mix of fear and anger.<br/>
More time went by and Tuffnut had already lost his sense of time.<br/>
He couldn't say if it was day or night and how long he had been here.</p><p>"Eh guys? I have to pee! And I could use something to eat. It's boring here, I think someone could tell me some jokes or stuff at least!"<br/>
But Tuff didn't receive an answer.</p><p>At some point his exhaustion had become too strong and Tuff passed out while he leaned against the wall.<br/>
His shoulders hurt from the bad posture and his legs were powerless.</p><p>But a small part of his mind stayed awake and prevented him from falling.</p><p>"You could have it more comfortable. Tell me something, that I'd like to know and I will take off the bonds." Viggo snarled.<br/>
Tuffnut was startled and and winced, when he suddenly heard Viggo's voice.</p><p>As his pulse had calmed down a bit and he could breathe again, Tuff asked bluntly: "Can I relieve myself? It's getting painful and I don't wanna wet myself!"</p><p>Viggo chuckled maliciously. "My dear, you may go where ever you want and you may do whatever you need to do, when you give me some information."</p><p>"Never!" Tuff hissed full revulsion.</p><p>Viggo's face went rigid. "Then I am very sorry. You'll have to hold in, or you'll have to wet yourself. Just as you please!" Then he headed back to where he had come from.</p><p>Tuff was desparate, not only for a leak, but because of the whole situation.<br/>
Weakened he slid down at the wall and tried to find a reasonably comfortable position.</p><p>He shivered because of the cold, that crept through the fabric of his pants and he chattered his teeth.<br/>
Soon he had fallen asleep.</p><p>Tuff woke up to the sound of footsteps and voices, that approached<br/>
His body felt stiff from head to toe and his left eye was swollen up from the punch he received the last day. Or only hours ago, who could tell?</p><p>Laboriously Tuff tried to get on his knees and felt his bladder hurt.
His hips and shoulders felt numb from the bondage and his sleeping position and his thighs ached from the crash on the ship's deck.</p><p>"Good morning Tuffnut! You're already awake, that's good. The early bird catches the worm, as I say. Let's see, if we can't get together. My men will bring you to a little meeting. I'll go and prepare something for you." Viggo gladly chimed and walked off again.</p><p>Two guards opened up the grid and ripped Tuff up at his arms.<br/>
Tuff clenched his teeth and avoided showing the men his pain.</p><p>He didn't know, where to go, but Viggo's guards drove him ahead of them.<br/>
Tuffnut now could inspect the surroundings.<br/>
But, much to his disappointment, there were only rocks.</p><p>This cave system hadn't developed naturally. It was created, probably for exactly this intention: keeping people captured, torturing them.</p><p>A retreat for sadistic assholes.</p><p>It wouldn't change anything to know where he was, but Tuff was curious.<br/>
Finally they arrived a grotto with very high ceilings, in which were cracks.</p><p>Tuff could see tiny pieces of blue sky and sun.<br/>
It was daytime and Tuff tried to take on keeping track of time.<br/>
The daylight lightened up the cavity inside the mountain, they were in.</p><p>Viggo sat at a table, on which was placed some food. Meat, cheese, bread and apples and a jug of water.<br/>
Tuff's stomach growled, but he forced himself to ignore the food.<br/>
The guards pushed Tuff onto a chair across of Viggo.</p><p>"Glad to see you, dear friend! I thought we should have breakfast together.<br/>
Tell me, where I can find the Dragon Eye and you're allowed to have a meal with me."<br/>
Viggo bit into an apple and the juice ran into his beard and dripped from his chin.</p><p>Ryker appeared behind him and he looked quite bad mooded.</p><p>Tuff was hungry, but not hungry enough to betray his chief and what he fought for.<br/>
"Sorry, if I have breakfast in company, then only with people I actually like."</p><p>"Oh, he's sassy, don't you think, Ryker?" Viggo smirked.<br/>
"Chain him to the wall! Maybe we should teach him some manners!"</p><p>Tuffnut's eyes widened in horror, but as Viggo let his cold gaze rest on him, he took a hold on himself.<br/>
Tuff was determined to not show his fear.<br/>
But, to be honest, he <em>was</em> afraid.</p><p>What would Viggo do to him? Viggo played games with him, he had already understood.</p><p>But Ryker? Ryker was no guy to play games, he was a guy to get violent.</p><p>Tuff was scared of the combination of both.</p><p>Ryker went to fetch a couple of chains.</p><p>Four metal rings were embedded in the wall.
The wall tilted into the room and so tapered it to the top.
Ryker fixed a chain to each ring.</p><p>Tuffnut crossed his legs.</p><p>He should be afraid of what the Grimborn brothers would do to him, but he could only think about his bladder, that ached and cried for relief.</p><p>"You guys should let me go for a wee before you chain me to the wall, otherwise you'd have to clean up after me."</p><p>Ryker grabbed Tuff's chin and squeezed his jaw and pushed his head back so that he could look into his eyes.</p><p>Tuff recognized lust for murder.</p><p>"You don't dare messing up our floor!" he growled lowly.
Viggo came around the table and casually sat on the table top.</p><p>"My brother is right. I guess, we would have to punish you for such a toddlery behaviour.<br/>
And as you might recall, it's quite cold in your new home. A wet trouser wouldn't help keeping your scrawny butt warm."</p><p>Ryker let go of Tuff's face and tore him off the chair.</p><p>He grabbed him around the waist, as if he weighed nothing more than a child and painfully pressed Tuff's lower abdomen.</p><p>Tuff cried out and felt tears sting in his eyes.</p><p>Ryker dropped Tuff carelessly to the ground in front of the wall.</p><p>Then he grabbed Tuff's bonds and pulled him up again.</p><p>Tuffnut's whole body was nothing but pain.
Throbbing, burning, stinging pain.</p><p>Ryker fixed the chains to Tuff's wrists, then he adjusted the chain's length by pulling them through the rings.</p><p>Tuff's shoulders, bend back until then, now were pulled up and apart and caused a horrific agony.</p><p>Although he didn't want to, Tuff couldn't help screaming.</p><p>Ryker fixed his ancles directly to the rings, so that Tuff couldn't keep his balance and slumped forward.
His entire weight now rested on his shoulders.</p><p>Tuff tensed his abdominal muscles to relieve his back.
He tried to pull his upper body closer to the wall.</p><p>Viggo sat down again on his chair and laid his boots onto the table.
Ryker took Tuff's chair and placed it next to his brother's, then he sat down, too.
Both watched Tuffnut writhe and pant in torments.</p><p>"We really appreciate you hanging out with us. Tell us what we want to know and we could make it a bit more comfortable for you." Viggo said with amusement.</p><p>The Grimborns watched Tuff fight for a while, then Tuff gasped: "Can't breathe!"</p><p>Viggo furrowed his brow and got off his chair.</p><p>He loosened the chains on Tuff's ancles a bit, so that he could stand on his feet and lean against the wall.</p><p>Annoyedly Viggo sighed: "What good would it do me if you suffocate?"</p><p>He went back and appraised his work.</p><p>"I could watch that all day." Viggo leered and poured some water into his mug.</p><p>Tuff squirmed and cold sweat covered his forehead.</p><p>Ryker took some cheese and cut off a slice, before he threw his dagger at Tuff.
The dagger clattered against the wall only inches away from Tuffnut's face.</p><p>Full of shock he stared at the brothers, who shot him evil grins.</p><p>"Just tell us, what we want to know." Tuff could hear Viggo say, but it didn't matter, because in just this moment he lost control over his bladder.</p><p>"No! No, no, no!" he mumbled as a mantra and clenched his fists and his teeth, tensed every muscle of his body.</p><p>First Tuff felt only drops and spurts leave his body, but once his overstrained sphincter had given in, the spurts grew into a steady flow.</p><p>Humiliated he let his head sink.</p><p>If he was somewhere else he might have enjoyed the relief, but here, in front of the most malicious guys he knew, he wished it would be over soon.</p><p>"Ryker, you scared the shit out of him, look what you've done! Now he wets himself." Viggo scolded his brother sarcastically.</p><p>With sick enjoyment Ryker leaned back on his chair and watched Tuff pee his pants.
"And this is one of the best guys that Haddock has rallied around."</p><p>He snorted and pointed into Tuff's direction: "Do you think, Hiccup wants him back, if we send him a message about all his <em>heroic</em> deeds of today? Look, he's still going!"</p><p>Viggo pursed his lips. "That's no bad idea. Instead of trying to get our information out of <em>him</em> alone, we could apply a little pressure on Hiccup additionally."</p><p>Slowly he walked up to Tuff, who hung on the wall like crucified.
Then he bent over for the dagger and cut off Tuff's pendant.</p><p>"Send this to Berk. I don't know, where Hiccup is right now, but probably not on the Edge. I'll go now writing a note for my dear friend." Viggo said and after shooting contemptuous looks at Tuffnut he added: "I've lost my appetite!"</p><p>Viggo left and Ryker followed him on the heels.</p><p>As he passed Tuff, he rose an eyebrow and sneered: "Man, you really had to go... poor boy!"</p><p>Then Tuff was alone.</p><p>No guard was around, the Grimborn brothers had gone.</p><p>Finally Tuff allowed himself to cry.</p><p>His sobs echoed back from the cavity, but he didn't care.</p><p>He was drenched and cold and useless.</p><p>His only glimmer of hope was, that he would get his pendant back, if Hiccup received it.</p><p>An uncertain amount of time had passed.</p><p>Tuffnut's pants stuck cold to his trembling legs.</p><p>A cold draft made his genitalia freeze and hurt.</p><p>His arms felt numb and his hands were blue.<br/>
Although he was cold and chattered his teeth, Tuff had drifted into a short and surficial sleep.</p><p>Later on Ryker came back and Tuff jumped out of his sleep.</p><p>"Viggo sends me to punish you for making such a mess! I mean, it's the room we eat in and no outhouse!"</p><p>With terror Tuff watched Ryker fumbling a knife out of his belt.</p><p>First Ryker unbuckled Tuff's belt, then he put the knife to Tuffnut's vest and tunic and sliced them open.</p><p>With every cut through the fabric Ryker also gave Tuff's skin cuts and scratches.</p><p>Tuff squirmed and hissed painfully but could supress to scream.</p><p>Ryker tore the stripes of fabric off Tuff's body.</p><p>Tuff stood there, shaking and bleeding, eyes full of bright tears.</p><p>The older Grimborn brother stepped back and looked at the youth.</p><p>"You are truly no feast for the eyes!" he stated and cocked his head.</p><p>Then he came closer and tugged the waistband of Tuff's pants with pointed fingers.</p><p>"Ugh, you're wet and cold!" Ryker said with disgust.
"What did you expect?" Tuff mumbled.</p><p>Ryker crashed Tuff's head against the wall, so that Tuff saw flashes of light.</p><p>Tuff forbid himself to make a noise.</p><p>The pain from the back of his head made him feel sick and he had to breathe deeply to calm his stomach.</p><p>Ryker continued with destroying Tuffnut's clothes.
He now cut Tuff's pants with slow moves.</p><p>Next he exposed Tuff's private parts and Tuff tried to defend himself.</p><p>But he only hurt himself, as he frantically wrenched on the chains.</p><p>"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tuff yelled, but Ryker only smirked at him.</p><p>All his attempts to preserve his dignity were unsuccessful and the only things left on him for now were his boots.</p><p>Of course Ryker wouldn't stop humiliating Tuff and he tore off the heavy boots from Tuff's feet, still soaked with pee and poured them out directly in front of Tuff's face.</p><p>He shook his head in disappointment and said: "We tried to talk to you like to a civilized person. But you behave like a savage. Who pees into a dining room, please?"</p><p>Ryker took his dagger and placed it above Tuffnut's manhood.</p><p>"I should make a girl out of you!" he growled and pushed the blade against Tuff's pubic bone.</p><p>Ryker didn't push hard, but with enough pressure to hurt the sensitive skin.</p><p>Tuff panted terrifiedly.</p><p>"Please, please don't!" he cried and sobbed.</p><p>Ryker leaned towards Tuff and Tuff could feeld Rykers breath on his ear: "You know, what you have to do. Talk! Maybe you'll survive your stay then."</p><p>"No!" Tuff replied scarcely audible.</p><p>He thought about, what Viggo would do to the world, if he got what he wanted.</p><p>Tuff thought about all the innocent people, who would lose their lives in the attempt to defend their freedom.</p><p>He wouldn't help his enemy taking over the world.
He'd rather die.</p><p>Ryker put his boot onto Tuffnut's private parts and and slowly increased pressure.</p><p>Tuff whinced and panted and clenched his teeth, but at some point he couldn't stand the pain anymore and wailed with torments.</p><p>"You sick asshole, I don't know anything!" Tuff hollered.</p><p>He hoped to gain some more time. There had to be a way out of this, there always had been a way out.</p><p>Tuff had to hold out his hostage-takers.

</p><p>Ryker glared at Tuff and his eyes were glowing like coals.</p><p>"You lie!" he spat.</p><p>"NO! Please, I don't know anything! Like Viggo said, Hiccup didn't tell me anything! Please!"</p><p>Ryker gave Tuff's genitals a final push and then let off of him.</p><p>"So you're telling me that we waste our time when we keep you alive?
You're as useless as mold on a bread and were better off dead?</p><p>Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Ryker whispered threatening.</p><p>He poked the tip of his knife against the root of Tuff's member.</p><p>"I could cut it off and stuff it into your mendacious mouth, so it can muffle your screams while you bleed to death!" Ryker said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Oh Gods..." Tuff wept.</p><p>"Your Gods won't help you, boyo! They abandoned you, just as your <em>friends</em> did."</p><p>Ryker pushed the knife into Tuff's skin and made Tuff cry out "No, please, please, no don't do that to me. I always wanted to have kids!"</p><p>Ryker laughed coldly: "You're going to die. You won't ever have kids. I'll watch the life running out of you, after I cut off your dick!"</p><p>"Ryker!" Viggo yelled and Tuff had never been so glad to see Ryker's brother.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he demanded to know and Ryker responded: "He sais he doesn't have a clue about the Dragon Eye. He's worthless for us."</p><p>"Ryker, even if he really didn't know anything he is very precious for us, because he is still Hiccup's friend.</p><p>Hiccup surely will come to rescue him. And as long as we have him alive, we can negotiate. Am I the only one with a brain here?" Viggo explained and shot his brother derogatory glances.</p><p>"But what shall I do with him?" Ryker asked and seemed to be disappointed to having been interrupted tantalizing his victim.</p><p>Viggo shrugged.</p><p>"Give him to the crew. Some of them seemed quite... hungry."</p><p>Viggo and Ryker looked at Tuff, then to each other.</p><p>"I'm sure the crew will like him!" Viggo grinned.</p><p>Ryker began to undo the chains.</p><p>Tuff thought if he should try to escape, but he was bare naked, he didn't know where he was, he was weakened and there were Viggos men all around.</p><p>He probably would die trying.</p><p>Ryker tied Tuff's hands on his back and flung him over his shoulder.</p><p>Tuff had a premonition of what would happen next and he wished badly, that he was wrong.</p><p>Ryker walked through seemingly endless aisles.
Tuffnut tried to count the junctions. Twice left, straight forward for some yards, right, left...</p><p>But he couldn't focus, because the spikes of Ryker's armour poked painfully into his stomach and much worse, he tried to imagine, what Viggo's crew would do to an eighteen years old, slender guy with nothing on his skin but cold sweat.</p><p>When they arrived, Tuff couldn't see anything but Ryker's back.</p><p>He tried to get a glimpse on what he could expect, but as he heard the voices, Tuff would rather not know.</p><p>Voices, of course male voices, a buzz.</p><p>Men, who had worked their balls off for a megalomaniac, who wanted to rule the world.</p><p>Men, who hadn't seen other human beings than each other for months.</p><p>Men, who hadn't seen a woman for a very long time.</p><p>Men, who had no clue, for whom they worked.</p><p>Mercenaries.</p><p>Tuff shivered.</p><p>"Hey!" Ryker bellowed and the buzz lowered.</p><p>"I brought you a present. Do with it, as you please!"</p><p>With this words Ryker dropped Tuff onto a table.</p><p>Several tankards fell over and Tuff was lying in a puddle of ale.</p><p>Tuff dared to look around out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>He was in a cavity in which about 100 men had their dormitory.</p><p>On the left side of the hall like grotto were tables and benches.</p><p>The air smelled like testosterone.</p><p>"Ryker, I can't believe you brought us a present. You and your brother usually aren't that generous.</p><p>A real blonde, and she's lean! Not as fat as the last one Agnar shared with us."</p><p>The speaker pointed to an other man, who apparently had brought a whore to the men.</p><p>Ryker waved off and went away.</p><p>Tuff tried to hide his private parts between his legs, because he knew, that the guys here would most likely beat the natural stuffing out of him for being male – as if it was his fault that he was not the woman they longed for.</p><p>The one – Tuff supposed he was a some kind of foreman – yanked Tuff's hair back and looked into his face. "What the -" he began, but didn't continue his sentence.</p><p>"Oh shit! I was so looking forward to some wet pussy!" he groaned.</p><p>"I guess you can't provide a cunt?" the foreman asked and ran his thumb over Tuff's lips.</p><p>Tuffnut shook his head and tried turn his face away, but the foreman forced Tuff to look at him by crushing his jaw with his calloused hand.</p><p>"Shall I tell you something? I don't really care. Hole is hole. I'll have to make do with you." he smirked evily and seemed to gloat over Tuff's fear.</p><p>Tuff trembled with horror and tried to speak. His voice was brittle and husky and he could hardly bring out the words: "Please, I've never.. - no one has ever... please don't...!"</p><p>The foreman laughed out loud and turned Tuff onto his back.</p><p>He let his gaze wander over Tuff's body, started on his bruised face and stopped between his legs.</p><p>The puddle of beer was coloured reddish brown with Tuff's dried blood, that now had been washed off his wounds.</p><p>Tuff's pale skin was a mess, covered in blood, sweat, beer and dirt, but the foreman seemed to like what he saw.</p><p>"You'll be a lot of fun, little virgin!" the foreman cackled and flipped him onto his belly again.</p><p>He pulled Tuff closer, so that his legs hung over the table's edge.</p><p>Then he untied his breeches and exposed his erect cock.</p><p>With one hand he wiped over the table and lubricated his cock with the mixture of beer and blood.</p><p>He put the head of his dick at Tuff's exit and poked it several times.</p><p>Tuff squirmed and clenched his teeth.</p><p>This would gonna be hurting a lot.</p><p>His hipbones rubbed over the table's edge and caused additional pain.</p><p>Tuff felt not only fear, but also rage and disgust.</p><p>He had never allowed anyone to touch him consensually.</p><p>Just because he didn't like to be touched that way. And didn't feel the urge to touch anyone, neither female nor male.</p><p>And now he felt calloused hands roughly groping over his bruised and maltreated body.</p><p>In the meantime a lot of other mercenaries had gathered around the table and cheered up the foreman, whose name was Blár.</p><p>"Hey Blár, leave a bit for the rest of us!"</p><p>"I'm next in line!" And so on.</p><p>Blár commanded two men at his sides to fixate Tuff's legs.</p><p>"I don't want that little stallion to kick me in the guts!" he said with satisfaction inhis voice. He now could enter Tuff's hole.</p><p>Tuff bit on his teeth so that his jaws hurt, but he didn't let out a single noise, except of his hissing and panting.</p><p>The pain took his  breath and as if someone tore his bowels apart.</p><p>Soon he realized, that if he tried to relax and didn't fight against the penetration the torments were a little less horrible.</p><p>He tried to think of something nice, to get in trance, to focus on his heartbeat just to distract of being raped.</p><p>A guy called Einar reached beneath the table to his private parts and squeezed Tuff's manhood.</p><p>"Seems that little lady isn't very impressed by your prowess, Blár! You should show more eagerness!"</p><p>Tuff hated them all with red glowing heat!</p><p>The ones who didn't seem to be interested in raping him didn't help him, either.</p><p>Blár sped up and slammed his cock inside Tuff.</p><p>To his blank terror Tuff saw several more men already rubbing their cocks, ready to impale him after the first one had finished.</p><p>As the foreman had unloaded inside Tuff's intestines, the next didn't even wait to wipe away the cum, that dripped out of Tuff's hole.</p><p>"I like it tight!" he hummed to Tuff's ear, as he leaned forward, to lick the tormented blonde's neck.</p><p>Tuff couldn't even back away, because the guy who raped him was leaning on Tuff's bound wrists.</p><p>Tuffnut couldn't keep track of how many cocks had penetrated him and how much semen sloshed around in his guts.</p><p>He was glad, that his stomach was empty, he would have thrown up not only once.</p><p>And he was grateful for not being female, so he couldn't get pregnant alt least.</p><p>The last one had just finished and pulled out to squirt his cum over Tuff's back.</p><p>He laughed smugly and called for Ryker.</p><p>Tuff felt nothing but hatred in him – Ryker had been there, watching all this?</p><p>"That was a nice fuck, but would you mind bringing us an actual woman next time?" the guy sneered and pulled out a dagger – why was every man around armed?</p><p>"Maybe I should have cut off a certain part before I screwed him." As the man turned Tuff onto his back to give his words more emphasis he hesitated and then pointed with his dagger at the cut above Tuff's penis.</p><p>"Oh, I see. Someone already tried to make him a girl. Whatever! It was okay. Not great, but nice."</p><p>Tuff stared at the ceiling with fixed gaze.</p><p>He felt blood and semen flowing out of his hind end.</p><p>A piercing pain stung in his lower abdomen and he didn't notice he was peeing himself, until the puddle beneath him got a bit warmer.</p><p>His muscles didn't obey him anymore and he assumed the rapists would have hurt something inside of him.</p><p>No one noticed his accident. He was all filthy anyway.</p><p>This couldn't get any worse, Tuff thought and closed his eyes.</p><p>All the feelings that curled up inside of him were pushed aside by a persistent spark of hope, that the gang would soon arrive to set him free.</p><p>Viggo had said he would send a message to Berk, hadn't he?</p><p>Maybe Stoick already had received it.</p><p>Maybe Hiccup was making up a plan and would fight for Tuff's revenge.</p><p>They would come. They surely would. He knew it.</p><p>A single tear fell from his bruised eye and dropped into the puddle of blood, beer, cum and piss.</p><p>Tuff's dreads were soaked with all the fluids.</p><p>No, this couldn't get any worse, or could it?</p><p>It could get much worse.</p><p>Ryker didn't want to touch Tuffnut the way he was and commanded two mercenaries to grab him at his hands and feet to carry him into another cavern.</p><p>Tuff's hands were untied for that and tied in the front again.</p><p>There was a tub filled with cold water, in which Tuff was dropped.</p><p>"I can't let you spread that stench, you dirty little fuck!</p><p>Time to get you nice and clean again, eh?" Ryker said with malicious glee.</p><p>He grabbed Tuffs braids and pushed him under water.</p><p>Then he yanked him up again.</p><p>Tuff gasped for air and coughed in panic, eyes wide.</p><p>A fear of drowning had kept him from learning to swim and now this fear was fed again.</p><p>But that wasn't important, because Tuff didn't believe in his survival of this torture. So he wouldn't ever learn to swim.</p><p>Ryker let Tuff only take another deep breath, before he submerged him again.</p><p>And again. And again.</p><p>Then he tore him out of the tub and let him crash onto the ground ruthlessly.</p><p>Tuff frantically got on all fours and coughed and spat water.</p><p>It took several minutes to catch his breath again.</p><p>"You know how to end all that. Talk!" Ryker said between Tuffnut's coughs.</p><p>Tuff shook his head. "Won't!"</p><p>Ryker threw a coarse linen sheet at Tuff and growled: "Dry yourself off. It's time to bring you <em>home</em>." Ryker smirked at Tuff and pulled him up on his wrist bondage.</p><p>Tuff was too weakened to stand properly on his own feet, so he clung to Ryker's shoulder to not fall again to the ground.</p><p>Ryker let him. Was it sympathy? Tuff didn't care.</p><p>After a short while Tuff felt secure enough to let go of Ryker's shoulder.</p><p>He wrapped the sheet around his shoulders and felt the trembling lessen.</p><p>As his chattering of teeth had stopped, he wrapped the towel around his hips and wrung out his hair.</p><p>Tuff was thirsty. He would have liked to drink half of the dirty water in the tub.</p><p>But he refused to drink.</p><p>Not only because the water was polluted, but because he didn't want to have to pee again.</p><p>He would have to stay in his cell and he didn't want it to be stained with his body fluids.</p><p>On his endless seemingly way back to his cell Tuff fell twice, because he couldn't keep his eyes open: he was thirsty, hungry, tired and sore.</p><p>Ryker pulled him up and shoved him ahead.</p><p>In his cell Tuff curled up in his favourite corner and fell asleep just as his head hit the ground.</p><p>He was allowed to keep the sheet for the night.</p><p>The next morning Tuff was woken up by Viggo, who walked into the cell to tear Tuff up on his hair.</p><p>"We'll have to talk! Now!"</p><p>Tuff was hardly awake as he felt his aching body being lifted up.</p><p>He hissed strickenly but didn't want to give Viggo the pleasure of hearing him cry.</p><p>Viggo directed Tuff into yet another cavern. There were that many, that Tuff couldn't distinguish if it was one of the caverns he had already been in.</p><p>Viggo shoved him to his knees.</p><p>Tuff grinded over the rough grond and his knees got scraped.</p><p>Viggo came around and built up in front of Tuff.</p><p>"Give me your hands!" he demanded.</p><p>Tuff obeyed hesitantly.</p><p>Viggo took a dagger and cut the bonds.</p><p>"You won't be stupid and try to punch me?"</p><p>Tuff snorted and shook his head. He was much too exhausted and worn to even try an attempt.</p><p>Powerless his hands sunk into his lap.</p><p>Ryker appeared and playfully juggled a dagger.</p><p>"How was your stay so far?" Viggo asked. "Any complaints?"</p><p>Tuff didn't answer.</p><p>"Well, you could talk, so we would give you a bed of straw and clothing, at least. Just cooperate!" Viggo said and slowly paced back and forth in front of Tuff.</p><p>Tuffnut yearned for clothing, much more than for food. He could handle the hunger, but he couldn't hardly stand the cold.</p><p>But he refused to answer and kept his gaze down to the ground.</p><p>Viggo sighed annoyedly and continued talking: "I heard there were complaints about <em>you. </em>My mercenaries told me they mistook you for a girl.</p><p>But they were so intoxicated with the thought of finally being able to relieve pressure, that they have taken it upon themselves to use you for their purposes.</p><p>You don't want that to happen again, do you?" Viggo asked and moved like a cat on the hunt.</p><p>Tuff shook his head hectically.</p><p>He nodded into Ryker's direction and suddenly Tuff felt Ryker's heavy weight rest on his calves.</p><p>Tuff couldn't move or get up, nor could he make Ryker get off his legs, which felt smashed under the load of a huge man.</p><p>Then Ryker grabbed some of Tuff's dreads and yanked his head back.</p><p>A startled yelp came from deep within the tormented boy.</p><p>Ryker took his dagger and started cutting off the first braid above Tuff's forehead and gave it to his brother.</p><p>"We'll send that to Hiccup, so he'll know that we're serious! No playing around!"</p><p>Ryker cut off the second dreadlock and Tuff squirmed and tried to shook Ryker off.</p><p>Without success.</p><p>He now felt Viggo's sword pointing at his throat.</p><p>"You promised to not try to do stupid things, my friend!" he snarled.</p><p>"Noooo!" Tuff cried.</p><p>"What no?" Viggo asked. Tuff was quite sure, his hostage taker was sporting an erection because of his reaction.</p><p>"Not my hair!" Tuff screamed.</p><p>"Talk!" Viggo bellowed.</p><p>"No!" Tuff insisted and Ryker went on cutting his dreads.</p><p>Tuff crossed his arms and dug his fingernails into his skin. He couldn't stop crying.</p><p>He pressed his eyes shut and hoped, that he would finally pass out, but his mind stayed awake.</p><p>A hard punch to his face let him inhale sharply.</p><p>Blood ran from the split skin in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Talk!" Viggo roared, but Tuff remained still.</p><p>"Go ahead, Ryker!" Viggo spat and again pointed with his sword at Tuff, this time on his chest.</p><p>Ryker continued cutting off every single braid from Tuff's head, only leaving blonde stubbles and irregular tufts with a length of half an inch.</p><p>Tuff couldn't stop himself crying and sobbing.</p><p>Soon his scalp was covered in blood from the cuts that had went too deep.</p><p>"Now you look like a man!" Viggo cheered. "A touch too thin, maybe! And you definetely cry too much! What kind of man do you want to be, crying like a sissy?"</p><p>Tuffnut didn't listen. He felt irreversible humiliated.</p><p>The Grimborns had made him pee himself, stolen his pendant, they had taken his clothes away, they had  given him to a big bunch of rapists that unloaded in and onto him and they had let him believe they would drown him.</p><p>They let him starve and now they had taken from him, what he was proud of the most. His hair. His golden waistlong hair. What always had made him feel special when there was nothing really left to feel special about.</p><p>They already had broken him. But they also didn't have any means of pressure against him anymore. There was nothing, what they now could do to him, that would make him cooperate.</p><p>They could kill him, but that wouldn't bring them closer to their goal.</p><p>"Ryker, bring that cry-baby into its cell again. And take those braids with you, maybe it can weave a mat out of them."</p><p>Viggo called him an <em>it.</em></p><p>Tuff had lost his state of humanity in Viggo's eyes.</p><p>He now didn't care anymore, if Hiccup and the others would show up.</p><p>As long as Ruffnut was safe he didn't care for anything anymore.</p><p>Tuff was left alone in his cell for an uncertain period of time.</p><p>They didn't offer water or food.</p><p>They let him sleep.</p><p>That was all Tuffnut wanted to do.</p><p>Sleep, until his hair had grown back.</p><p>Or rather being dead.</p><p>But his young and tenacious body didn't give up, his heart kept on beating.</p><p>He didn't know, how long he was lying on the freezing cold ground, curled up to a pile of skin and bones and guts, that slowly ceased to function.</p><p>And in fact, Tuffnut hadn't been really awake since Ryker had finally broken his personality.</p><p>Maybe he rested there for hours, maybe for days. All was muffled and dull and he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes again.</p><p>It seemed tempting to never open his eyes again, he thought, when he slid into gentle unconsciousness.</p><p>There was a riot somewhere in the cave system.</p><p>You could hear explosions and roaring dragons.</p><p>Men were screaming and it smelled like burning flesh.
</p><p>People were dying for Viggo's plan to rule the world.</p><p>And Viggo wasn't even there to fight like a man of honour.</p><p>He cowardly had made off with his brother.</p><p>They really had managed to escape.</p><p>One day before they had met Hiccup to negotiate Tuffnut's release.</p><p>The next day Hiccup and the dragon riders started a raid on Torture Mountain, as Tuff had called this place secretly.</p><p>And right now they were ravaging the caverns and searched for their friend.</p><p>Hiccup and Snotlout cleared the accomodations from hostile inhabitants.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Tuffnut didn't know about it because he'd been unconscious for hours.</p><p> </p><p>Stormfly sniffed and led Astrid into a certain direction, deep into the rock.</p><p>"Here's a cell! It could be Tuff! Hurry!" Astrid yelled to Fishlegs, who followed her with Meatlug.</p><p>He was responsible for first aid.</p><p>Ruffnut had come along with Astrid and Stormfly.</p><p>She now clutched to the grids and reached through the bars.</p><p>"Tuff? Tuffnut is that you?" her voice was screechy and echoed back from the walls.</p><p>Astrid let Stormfly melt the bars, so that she could slip through.</p><p>"Oh Gods!" She gasped as she squatted next to the inanimate body.</p><p>Carefully she turned him onto his back.</p><p>Astrid cried in horror: "It's him! Oh Gods, it's him!"</p><p>She looked over his pale and blueish skin, cold and covered in dried blood from his scalp.</p><p>Ruff barged into the cell and threw herself onto the ground next to her brother.</p><p>She pulled his head onto her lap and looked at his face, ran her hand over his head, screamed.</p><p>"That's not Tuffnut! It's not my brother! He's not Tuff, oh Gods, don't let it be him, please!" she cried, sobbed frantically, weighed herself and couldn't stop screaming. Astrid couldn't do anything but stare.</p><p>She stared at the naked and abused body, ribs and hips sticking out prominently. She couldn't avert her gaze from the cut above Tuff's member.</p><p>Her mind went blank and she cowered next to Ruff, who desperately tried to wake her brother.</p><p>Astrid laid a hand onto Ruff's shoulder. That was the least she could do.</p><p>Fishlegs, who just arrived was startled by the screams and prepared for the worst and he hurried to squish through the burnt grids.</p><p>He leaned over Tuff's body and demanded Ruff to be quiet, then he listened at Tuff's chest.</p><p>"He's alive! Oh Thor, he's alive!" Fishlegs yelled and sobbed in relief.</p><p>He immidiately stripped out his tunic and wrapped it around Tuffnut.</p><p>"We'll bring you home, my friend! Quick, he's very weak!"</p><p>Astrid mounted Stormfly and Fishlegs passed Tuffnut to her.</p><p>"Keep him warm and bring him to Gothi as fast as possible. I'll bring Ruffnut along. Hurry, before it's too late!"</p><p>Astrid cradled Tuff's limp body and made her way out of the cave system.</p><p>Outside they took off and flew as quick as possible to Berk.</p><p>All the time she whispered and mumbled to Tuff, held him tight to her chest to share her body warmth with him.</p><p>"You'll be fine! Gothi will take care of you. You'll see, in a few days you'll be fine again. You'll survive. You are tough. That's what your name is saying! Be strong, don't give up. Fight. Fight a little bit more, for me! We need you. We love you!"</p><p>Even as they dismounted about an hour later Astrid didn't stop soothing the unconscious boy.</p><p>She carried him inside Gothi's hut and laid him onto the table in the middle of Gothi's kitchen.</p><p>"See, you'll be fine, we're home!" Astrid said and started crying.</p><p>Gothi poked Astrid with her cane and showed her, what she should take out of the shelves and to prepare warm water.</p><p>As Gothi and Astrid had gathered all materials to start the treatment, Gothi kicked Astrid out.</p><p>She needed silence to work.</p><p>And she worked good and effectively.</p><p>While Astrid collapsed crying outside the hut and waited for the rest to arrive, Gothi saved Tuffnut's life inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>